A man and a Woman
by Eowin Symbelmine
Summary: Dói demais quando a pessoa que amamos não se sente digna desse amor...Songfic TonksxLupin com a maravilhosa música do U2, oneshot.


DISCLAIMER: Infelizmente, Harry Potter, seu universo e seus personagens não me pertencem... a J.K. foi mais rápida e teve a idéia primeiro... fazer o quê, né? Paciência...

A propósito... a música "_A man and a woman_", da qual eu uso alguns trechos aqui, é do divino e tudodebom grupo irlandês U2.

CONTÉM SPOILEIRS DO LIVRO 6, MAS EU DEIXEI DE LADO BOA PARTE DA TRAMA DELE, SIMPLESMENTE POR CAPRICHO... HEHE

A MAN AND A WOMAN

_Little sister don't you worry about a thing today _

_Take the heat from the sun _

_Little sister _

_I know that everything is not ok _

_But you're like honey on my tongue_

_Irmãzinha, não se preocupe com nada hoje_

_Sinta o calor do sol_

_Irmãzinha_

_Eu sei que tudo não está ok_

_Mas você é como mel na minha língua_

Tonks acordou com dor de cabeça e os olhos inchados. Lembrou porquê. Adormecera chorando, novamente.

O Sol entrou pela janela aberta do quarto, fazendo uma carícia morna em seu corpo. Um corpo que já fora atlético, mas que agora estava terrivelmente magro. Ouviu em sua cabeça a voz de Molly.

"_Tonks, querida, você precisa se alimentar melhor... não é justo ficar assim por causa dele!"_

Mas para que comer direito, para que viver se não fosse por ele?

Levantou-se e se olhou no espelho. O rosto oval, em feitio de coração, estava desfigurado pela magreza e por enormes olheiras. O cabelo, sempre cheio de vida em cores berrantes, estava de um castanho claro acinzentado, caindo pelas costas de maneira fria, morta. Seu coração dilacerado se mostrava em seu rosto.

- Por que ele tem que me tratar assim? Por que fingir que não nota o que eu sinto, me tratar como uma irmã caçula, por quê? DROGA! – Agarrou o vidro de perfume mais próximo e jogou-o no espelho. O vidro partiu-se e Tonks fitou apática a superfície fragmentada, vendo seu rosto multiplicado, dividido. "Como minha alma", pensou.

Lembrou da expressão do rosto dele ao conversar com ela na última vez em que estivera na Toca, e das palavras dele, que soaram ao mesmo tempo cheias de dor e vazias de significado.

"_Não é justo com você, não é sequer seguro! Eu não sirvo pra você, Tonks..." _

Uma lágrima solitária escorreu dos olhos dela.

- Remus... O que não é justo é não poder ficar com você...

_I could never take a chance _

_Of losing love to find romance _

_In the mysterious distance _

_Between a man and a woman _

_No I could never take a chance _

'_Cos I could never understand _

_The mysterious distance _

_Between a man and a woman_

_Eu nunca poderia arriscar_

_De perder um amor para encontrar romance_

_Na distância misteriosa _

_Entre um homem e uma mulher_

_Eu nunca poderia arriscar_

_Porque eu nunca poderia entender_

_a distância misteriosa_

Entre um homem e uma mulher 

Ao mesmo tempo, em Grimmauld Place, Lupin tomava café depois de uma noite insone e agitada. Tivera uma discussão feia com Gui, que estava simplesmente furioso com a atitude do licantropo em relação a Tonks. As palavras do jovem Weasley martelavam-lhe os ouvidos

"_Você está se escondendo de si mesmo, Lupin! O problema não é a sua preocupação com a Tonks, nem as dificuldades que vocês poderiam encontrar num possível relacionamento. O problema é que você não entende, e tem medo! Você é um covarde, Remus John Lupin!"_

- Um covarde... É exatamente isso que eu sou. Um covarde.

Remus suspirou e olhou as chamas do fogão à lenha. Desde o Natal, tudo piorara. Passar o Natal na Toca, com Molly, Arthur e os outros o olhando com um misto de pena e ressentimento, sabendo que Tonks só _não_ estava lá porque _ele_ estava... fora horrível. Uma experiência pior do que dormir próximo de Fenrir Greyback, sentindo o cheiro nojento de sangue e suor que ele exalava...

Ele não podia amar alguém, não sabia amar alguém...simplesmente porque, a vida toda, se privara do amor voluntariamente. Temia se aproximar das pessoas por causa da sua maldição. Temia acabar por causar mal a alguém que ele amasse. E tantos que o amaram haviam se esforçado e se sacrificado por ele... Sirius e James, tornando-se animagos clandestinos... Lily, aceitando a sua condição e lhe dando sempre afeto e apoio... Dumbledore... Até mesmo Severus, embora relutante, o ajudava com sua magnífica mão para poções.

Poções... Lupin correu para o calendário e soltou uma praga ao ver a data. Sabia que tinha esquecido de algo! Por isso a fraqueza que estava sentindo desde a véspera. Aquele era o primeiro dia da Lua Cheia!

Trocou de roupa correndo e saiu apressado. Teria que ir até o Beco Diagonal, comprar na farmácia os ingredientes para fazer a poção mata-cão.

_You can run from love _

_And if it's really love it will find you _

_Catch you by the heel _

_But you can't be numb for love _

_The only pain is to feel nothing at all _

_How can I hurt when I'm holding you?_

_Você pode correr do amor_

_E se realmente for amor, ele o encontrará_

_Vai agarrá-lo pelo calcanhar_

_Mas você não pode ser indiferente ao amor_

_A única dor é não sentir nada_

_Como posso me magoar se estou te abraçando?_

Tonks consertara o espelho com um toque de varinha, e agora tomava banho, imersa em sua dor. Já não sabia mais o que fazer. Precisava dar um jeito nessa depressão, desde o Natal que não deixava seu pequeno apartamento para ir a lugar algum que não fosse o Ministério ou as reuniões da Ordem. As visitas de Molly tinham um tom cada vez mais preocupado e maternal. Não que Tonks não gostasse de ouvir as histórias sobre o casamento de Gui, a prosperidade da loja dos gêmeos e os pequenos acontecimentos da vida cotidiana dos Weasley, pelo contrário. Tonks sentia que as freqüentes visitas de Molly eram o fio que segurava a sua sanidade.

Ela então decidiu-se. Trocou de roupa, apanhou sua bolsa e olhou-se no espelho consertado. Aproveitaria sua tarde de folga. Ia dar um passeio, ver gente, talvez até conversar e sorrir. Ia dar uma passada no Beco Diagonal.

_Brown eyed girl across the street _

_On Diagon Alley _

_I thought this is the one for me _

_But she was already mine _

_You were already mine… _

_Menina dos olhos castanhos do outro lado da rua_

_No Beco Diagonal_

_E pensei aquela é a pessoa certa para mim_

_Mas ela já era minha_

_Você já era minha_

- Obrigado, sr. McOg. Mês que vem eu passo aqui de novo.

Lupin saía da farmácia olhando para trás quando sentiu que trombava em alguém. Caiu no chão, as sacolas com os ingredientes no colo, os cabelos sobre os olhos. Afastou as mechas grisalhas com uma mão e levantou-se.

- Perdoe-me, eu... – e, ao erguer a cabeça, encontrou aqueles olhos cheios de dor, olhos de uma cor impossível de se definir, pois mudavam de castanho para esverdeado, para acinzentado, mas sempre com um tom de agonia no fundo – Tonks?

- Remus... – ela ergueu-se do chão, rejeitando a mão que ele oferecia – Como vai? – ensaiou uma tentativa de sorriso, mas não conseguiu mais que um esgar.

- Eu... – ele sentiu vontade de dizer "Vou mal, péssimo, não agüento mais ficar subordinado àquele maldito Greyback, não agüento mais ficar longe de você, me dói te ver assim só por não ter coragem de assumir o que eu sinto por você, por não ter coragem de levar adiante o que eu gostaria, de te ensinar a me amar, de te deixar domar a fera que vive em mim...", mas não teve coragem, e a voz de Gui Weasley soou em sua mente, "_Um covarde!"_ - ...vou indo, levando, e você

- Eu... – Tonks reuniu todo o pouco brio e energia que lhe restavam, respirou fundo e extraiu o que havia de dor em sua alma. – vou péssima, Remus. Vivo meus dias como se tivesse sido beijada por um Dementador e tivesse perdido a alma. Não rio, não converso, trabalho com o piloto automático ligado, choro quase todas as noites. Por _sua_ causa.

- Tonks... eu...

- Não, Remus, não começa com aquela conversa novamente, eu já sei de cor... _Sou muito velho pra você, sou um lobisomem, você merece alguém mais jovem e menos problemático._ Mas não é questão de merecimento, Remus John Lupin. A questão é que eu não quero mais ninguém além de você. Eu sou sua, querendo você ou não... e vou ser pra sempre.

Tonks virou as costas e saiu correndo, as lágrimas inundando seus olhos, e ela deixou o pranto correr solto, enquanto corria de volta para a Londres trouxa, para a segurança do seu apartamentinho de um quarto e para seu sofrimento.

Lupin ainda esboçou um gesto para retê-la, mas ela já estava fora do seu alcance. "_Por sua culpa, lobo teimoso_", uma vozinha interior sussurrava.

Ele decidiu ficar no Caldeirão Furado por aquela noite. Entrou na hospedaria e pediu o almoço no quarto. Subiu e, com os ingredientes em mãos, preparou a poção mata-cão, sentindo a calmaria envolver uma parte da sua alma ao bebê-la. Em compensação, seu coração estava em frangalhos.

_Little sister _

_I've been sleeping in the street again _

_Like a stray dog _

_Little sister _

_I've been trying to feel complete again _

_But you're gone and so is God… _

_Irmãzinha_

_Eu tenho dormido na rua novamente_

_Como um cão perdido_

_Irmãzinha_

_Eu tenho tentado me sentir completo novamente_

_Mas você se foi, assim como Deus..._

A transformação foi dolorosa, como sempre. Mas a consciência que a poção mantinha foi suficiente para recordar a discussão breve da tarde, e Lupin sentiu uma profunda tristeza tomar seu peito. O lobo cinzento e imponente aproximou-se da janela e soltou um longo uivo angustiado, que ecoou pela Londres bruxa e pela trouxa também.

O uivo dorido invadiu o sono de Tonks, e ela murmurou o nome de Remus em meio ao sono, desejando poder estar com ele em um momento como aquele...

_HPHPHPHPHPHPHPHPHPHPHPHP_

Tonks foi despertada na manhã seguinte, sábado, com insistentes batidas na porta. Olhando o relógio, viu que já eram dez horas da manhã. "Deve ser Molly, me trazendo panquecas ou qualquer outra coisa pro café...", pensou, sorrindo. Vestiu um roupão sobre a camisola e foi atender a porta.

- O que trouxe hoje... – perdeu momentaneamente a voz. Parado na porta, a face mais pálida e cansada que o normal e um ar abatido no olhar, estava ele – Remus?

- Trouxe bolinhos. – ele levantou um saco de papel pardo que trazia em uma das mãos, com um sorriso tímido – Posso entrar?

- Claro... – ela foi para o lado e deixou-o entrar, fechando a porta ainda um pouco aturdida- eu achei que fosse...

- Molly? – ela assentiu – Fico pensando pra quantas pessoas ela faz o café da manhã; recebo todo dia um pacote por coruja... Molly é como se fosse a mãe de toda a Ordem. – ele olhou em volta, admirando a sala pequena e simpática e a cozinha que aparecia por trás de um balcão. – E então, podemos conversar enquanto tomamos café?

- Se você não for repetir as mesmas coisas que vem me dizendo há meses... – ela falou, triste, enquanto pegava no armário a lata de chá.

- Não, não vim pra falar isso. Na verdade... – ele pegou a lata de chá da mão dela e depositou-a sobre o balcão, segurando as mãos dela. – Eu vim pra dizer que te amo. – e beijou-a.

Tonks teve a impressão de que suas pernas tinham virado geléia ao sentir os lábios de Remus. O beijo lembrava em tudo a personalidade dele. Era calmo, suave e terno, mas no fundo sentia-se uma selvageria contida. Ela entregou-se toda ao beijo dele, sentindo as mãos que acariciavam suas costas enquanto ela enlaçava-lhe o pescoço. Não interrompeu o beijo nem mesmo enquanto o puxava para o seu pequeno quarto, e para a cama de casal que sempre parecera grande demais para ela.

Ao ver aonde ela o tinha levado, Lupin interrompeu o beijo e olhou fundo nos olhos dela.

- Você tem certeza?

- É a única coisa nesse bendito mundo da qual eu tenho certeza... – ela murmurou enquanto se despia, admirando o olhar de ternura e desejo nos olhos dele. – Eu já disse, mesmo contra a sua vontade, eu sou sua, e vou ser para sempre.

Lupin sorriu e abraçou-a, passando a mão pelos cabelos longos e sedosos, que agora mudavam de cor lentamente, adquirindo uma coloração avermelhada. Ele beijou-a novamente, desejando se perder naquela boca macia e fresca, desejando poder ficar para sempre entre os braços dela...

Mas ao menos aquele momento era deles.

_HPHPHPHPHPHPHPHPHPHPHPHPHP_

Algum tempo depois, Tonks cochilava recostada no peito de Lupin. Ele apenas admirava-a enquanto ela dormia. Foi quando ela abriu os olhos e, ao vê-lo, abriu um sorriso como há muito tempo não dava.

- Então não foi sonho? – Ele negou com a cabeça, beijando-a de leve. – Hum... acho que os bolinhos esfriaram...

- Não se preocupe, eu preparo algumas panquecas para a gente...

- O quê? Você cozinha?

- Sou um ótimo dono-de-casa, pro seu governo. – ele falou, fingindo estar ofendido.

- Que bom, porque eu sou um desastre nas tarefas domésticas! Só sei fazer chá...

- Ótimo, vamos viver de chá, panquecas e ovos mexidos! – ele beijou a testa dela – Eu não posso ficar até muito tarde, Tonks... tenho que tomar minha poção, e...

- E ficar aqui em casa essa noite, dormindo como um bom lobo no quarto de serviço, o que acha?

- Não sei se é seguro, e... – Tonks colocou a mão sobre os lábios dele.

- Shhh... amar significa compartilhar _tudo_. Ok? Agora... ainda é cedo pro almoço, vamos ficar aqui mais um pouquinho... – Ela se aninhou no peito dele, distribuindo beijos ao longo dos braços que a enlaçavam. Lupin riu e abraçou-a com mais força.

Finalmente tinha a sensação de estar _em paz_, de estar _em casa_.

_How can I hurt when I'm holding you?_

_Como posso me magoar se estou te abraçando?_

**N/A: **SIM, SIM, SIM, SIM!

É isso mesmo, senhoras e senhores. I'm back! Voltei aos braços do fanfiction-ponto-net com alguns meses de atraso, eu sei... (Eowin escondendo a cara atrás de um livro, roxa de vergonha).

Vou me explicar: minha vida andou um certo caos, ultimamente. Meus problemas afetivos e financeiros geraram um bloqueio criativo **FDP** (pra dizer o mínimo, né?), e eu não conseguia escrever nem uma linha. Em compensação, essa fic Tonks/Lupin levou aproximadamente 3 horas pra ficar pronta. Já estou com o capítulo 3 de _Filhas do Povo das Fadas_ prontinhu pra postar (Eowin comemorando, soltando rojões e tocando um clarim), só que, infelizmente, ainda não concluí o quinto capítulo de _Can You Feel the Magic in the Air_?... Sim, me matem, por favor, eu peço que acabem com a minha triste vida inútil de ficwriter sem inspiração...

Ah, a propósito... nas minhas fics de Hp, vou ignorar boa parte da trama do livro 6, tá? Porque algumas coisas me deixaram indignada, e eu me recuso a modificar minhas opiniões!

Não farei mais promessas que não possa cumprir quanto a prazos. A única promessa é tentar atualizar as fics **o mais rápido possível**, levando em conta trabalho e faculdade (sim, meninas e meninos, estou trabalhando!).

Quanto à fic: eu sei que não ficou boa. Ficou fraquinha e melosa, mas não pude resistir... saiu... tá, ataques de hiperglicemia em quem lê, eu sei...

Mas, mesmo assim, vou pedir, as always...

**Review me, please!**

E quanto à música, onde diz "On the Diagon Alley", deu pra adivinhar que é adaptação, né? O correto é "On the rue San Divine".

Bem, galera, espero voltar com mais freqüência para o ff... mas vou _tentar_ voltar _pelo menos_ uma vez por mês!

Ja ne!

Eowin


End file.
